ovexodusearthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great War / The Grand Conflict
Lead-Up The lead-up to the Great War, or the Grand Conflict, was when Jace, a German citizen, decided to bomb a German industrial sector in East Berlin and destroy a material housing unit. After a short bout of hiding, Jace turned up in Texas, and Heroin_Time announced the official asylum of Jace from any action. Hours before this occurred, Germany had announced that they would deal with anyone who was found housing Jace. A German infiltrated Texas and assassinated Jace, who was working inside Texas' offshore Oil-Rig. The War The war initially began with Germany attempting to place fortifications inside of Florida, digging trenches and creating a temporary anti-projectile bunker before finally having contact with Texan forces. The match began as a 4 versus 1, with 3 Texans & recently accepted Jace on the Texas side, and Uberfuhrer_Sam on the German side. Meridia had informed the German forces beforehand of the incoming Texan forces, and revealed they were traveling via boat. Germany set up small walls along the ocean front in attempt to stop the oncoming forces, but this only worked for a few moments before infantry infiltrated the trenching. The Texan forces pushed to the Nether Portal, where German infantry returned to Berlin and attempted to fortify the Reichstag inside-out, destroying the ladder leading into the portal room. After initially doing a fair deal of damage to the enemy, they broke the defensive line and entered Berlin officially. German SS troops continued to fight throughout Berlin, even with the Meridian intervention destroying all available ammunition for their guns. They fought using any swords stolen, or axes found lying around woodshops and houses. Meridian combatants, although not officially announced to have entered combat, came in and began to assist Texan soldiers in Berlin. Shortly thereafter, a Mustafarian soldier entered Berlin and began helping the Meridian forces assisting Texas. At the very peak of battle, there was a 7 versus 1; Texan, Meridian, & Mustafarian infantry fully armored & equipped versus a lone SS Berlin soldier. The soldier was captured by Meridian "Ovix1" and placed in their infamous prison without trial, before shortly being released with help from the Meridian Resistance. At the same time, Germany had coordinated with Russian & New Zealand soldiers, and upon re-entering Berlin there were 4 Texans versus 1 German, 1 Meridian, 1 Russian and 1 New Zealand soldiers. Eventually, after major losses physically, monetarily, and culturally, Texas was beaten back into the Americas and eventually destroyed. A final act of terror reigned from Heroin and his commander's raid party that hid and secretly snuck back into Germany while the European forces entered into Texas. They bombed the Hindenberg and did as much damage as they could possibly do for an hour and 15 or so minutes before finally being found out again by German and Russian forces. They then launched one final counter-attack against Russia, and after being repelled all but one Texan has gone missing and is presumed dead. Losses On the German side was the heaviest losses. In no particular order, here is a list of things damaged, stolen, or destroyed in the invasion of Berlin: * 2 Pandas killed * countless sea creatures slaughtered * 1 skeleton horse killed * 2 parrots killed * 1 polar bear killed * 2 ocelots killed * 12 bee hives full of bees killed * 2 dragon heads stolen * dragon egg stolen * 3 blacklisted items in the Fuhrermuseum * about half a stack worth of golden blocks of statues stolen * countless flags from poles & from Fuhrermuseum stolen * every clock in Berlin stolen * approximately 15 dark oak doors stolen * large amount of beds stolen * many maps of Europe stolen from many both government & private buildings * 3 pieces of redstone stolen * original Olympic torch stolen * countless record discs stolen * 12 barrels stolen * 2 horses stolen * around a stack of gold stolen * around 1/4th a stack of diamonds stolen * Enchanting table stolen The Texan losses were too large to accurately count; However, in general, any item that could be used to rebuild Berlin was looted, and many bombing runs took place over the next 2 days after the war officially "ended". Texan Ghetto The Texan Ghetto is a place now inhabited by a single individual; The New Governor of Germantown, Texas, a.k.a. zDuckpvps_. The land will be turned into a slightly renovated area, with no Texans allowed to leave the Ghettos, and land around it sold to England so that they may construct a planned "Waffletown". Controversy arose, however, as the Governor has put up stark resistance to the occupation, and Meridia has announced that it wants Texas to continue existing as a nation despite the lack of existing their current buildings exhibit.